Forgiveness
by Taylorblue21
Summary: Set during New Moon. When Bella and Edward reunite, will they be able to forgive and forget or is this relationship permanently broken?


**Bella's POV: **

I was still numb and dead inside, even after a century. My fellow huntresses have never experienced the thrill of relationships which made their decision to be an eternal maiden, quite easy.

I, on the other hand, do not possess such an extraordinary gift. I knew that there would never be another one for me besides _him, _but a foolish insignificant part of me still wished for his return.

Why am I thinking of all these devastating thoughts? Because I'm running half way across the world to save _him_, that's why.

Lady Artemis informed me that _he_ thought I was dead so he was going to the Volturi. She agreed to come with me encase I was unable to persuade Aro to see things my way.

The other Huntresses joked about coming with us so that they could shoot the...Cullens..with an arrow.(If I was going to be face-to-face with them, I might as well start saying their names again)

I was pulled from my thoughts as we approached Volterra. My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing became irregular.

Lady Artemis shot me a sympathetic look and I tried to compose myself, if not for myself than for her. We scoured through the tunnels towards the dreaded throne room.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before resuming my original disinterested, numb state. I threw open the doors to see Marcus, Cauis, and Aro all standing before their thrones in front of a man on his knees. Edward.

My speech that I had recited so many times in my head was about to escape my lips, when I was interrupted by the other members of the Cullen family.

Their eyes focused on Edward as they pulled him off his knees and started to scream at him for being so irresponsible.

"Aro. I am Artemis and this is my Huntress Isabella, and we would like to have a word with you."

"As in the Goddess of the Hunt? But you're so young," he gawked. I smirked, knowing all to well the look of shock people get in her presence.

"Don't let my appearance fool you. I'd like a request. This **boy**, that you were talking to before, means a lot to my huntress. If you could refrain yourself from killing him, I promise you your actions will be rewarded," she compromised. She said the word 'boy' with such hatred that even I flinched.

"Yes, of course. Anything for a fellow hunter," he smirked. I glanced over at the Cullen family and they all looked very disoriented, but there was no way they could possibly figure it out. Right?

"Umm..Lady Artemis? May I go back to camp with the others?" I requested. She gave me a gentle smile and nodded, I bowed and quickly sprang from the room.

"Why did you do that?" Edward questioned. He was right beside me, his speed not surprising me in the least.

"That's nothing you need to concern yourself with," I answered bitterly.

"Well I was intending to die so that I could be with my soul mate. So yes, I do believe that this is my concern." he shot back.

"That's nice, Edward. I'm glad that it's so easy for you to forget about me. So why don't you just leave me be, you're perfect at that" I yelled. Confusion clouded his expression and I realized I had given too much away.

I quickly stepped around him and made for the reception room, suddenly feeling the need to get out of here right this second.

"Bella? Is that you?" he whispered. At the mention of my old name, my steps faltered and I braced myself for the impact of the ground.

Only it never came and I realized I was in two strong as stone arms, my eyes opened and met gold ones.

"I was only trying to protect you. I never meant for you to get hurt," he explained. Sobs racked through my body as I cried for the first time since the night he left me.

"You don't love me anymore, Edward!" I yelled as I struggled to escape from his grasp. He didn't move , just let me thrash against his body in a poor attempt at getting away.

"I've always loved you, Bella. I thought that if you weren't around me you'd be safer." I froze, too shocked to move anymore. _He loves me?_

"How could you ever think that?" I exclaimed. He slowly turned me around so that I could see his face, he looked so sorrowful that it made my heart break.

"When Jasper snapped at you? It was one of the worst days of my life. I don't blame him, but I couldn't let that happen again. The thought of you_..dead.._is unbearable," he confided.

I gazed into his dark, gold eyes and found nothing but honesty. All the hurt from the past 100 years seemed to disappear to the back of my mind as his lips crashed on mine.

"I guess I'm fired," I whispered as we broke apart.

**I haven't wrote any Twilight stories in a long time so forgive me if I didn't capture the characters right. So what do you think? I've been thinking about this for a long time and I thought it would be best to make her none lethal, and more forgiving. That's what her character seems like.**


End file.
